spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street (Disney Style)
Cast * Baby Kermit as Elmo * Huey Duck as Big Bird * Disgust as Oscar the Grouch * Elsa as Ernie * Anna as Bert * Sulley as Cookie Monster * Baby Gonzo as Grover * Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog * Bing Bong as Snuffy * Hans as Count Von Count * Fear as Telly Monster * Isabel as Rosita * Baby Piggy as Zoe * Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby * Alice as Prairie Dawn * Baby Fozzie as Baby Bear * Pluto as Barkley * Marie as Little Murray Sparkles * Thomas O’Malley as Fido * Baby Summer Penguin as Blubba * Abu as The Monkey * Gurgle as Telly Fish * Rocky the Rock as Rocco * Rex as Stinky * Heimlich as Slimey the Worm * Tuck and Roll as Two-Headed Monster * Jill’s Fear as Grover’s Mommy * Sam the Eagle as Herry Monster * Ralph as Mr. Blue Johnson * Ellyvan as Horatio * Dumbo as Fluffy * Bungo as Benny Rabbit * Jill Andersen as Humphrey * Bill Andersen as Ingrid * Young Riley as Baby Natasha * Flik as Thomas Twiddlebug * Atta as Tessie Twiddlebug * Spot as Timmy Twiddlebug * Dot as Tina Twiddlebug * Mickey Mouse as Gordon * Luisa Rivera as Maria * Daisy Duck as Linda * Ariel as Gina * Baby Animal as Frazzle * Dory as Dorothy the Goldfish * Crush as Shelley the Tortoise * Nellie the Elephant as Rosalyn Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg Huey Duck 2017.png Disgust.png Elsa Render1.png Anna Render2.png Sulley.png Baby Gonzo 2018 revival.jpeg Mike Wazowski 2002.png Bing Bong.png Prince Hans.png Fear.png Princess Isabel.png Baby Miss Piggy.jpeg Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png Alice.png Baby Fozzie Bear.jpeg Pluto.png Marie (The Aristocats).png Thomas O Malley.png Summer Penguin.png Abu the Monkey 1992.jpeg Gurgle Finding Nemo not Dory.jpeg Rex the Green Dinosaur.png Heimlich.png Tuck and Roll the Roly Poly Bugs.png Mother’s Fear.jpeg Samuel Eagle.png Ralph.png Ellyvan.png Dumbo.png Bungo.png Jill Andersen.png Bill Andersen-0.png Young Riley Inside Out.jpeg Flik Character Model.png| Atta as a princess (formerly).png| Spot (A Bug’s Life).png| Dot the Pink Ant.png Mickey Mouse normal.jpg Mama Luisa Pregnant.png Daisy Duck.png Ariel the Mermaid.png Baby Animal.jpeg Dory.png Crush the Sea Turtle.png Nellie the Pink Elephant.png Lyrics (extended version) (The kids) Sunny day, Sweeping the clouds away, On my way to air is sweet, Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Disney World? Come and play. Everything’s A-OK, Friendly neighbors, that’s where we meet, Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Disney World? It’s a magic carpet ride, Every door will open, Happy people like you, Happy people like, What a beautiful, Sunny day, Sweeping the clouds away, On my way to air is sweet, Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Disney World? How to get to Disney World? How to get to Disney World? How to get to Disney World? How to get to Disney World?..... (fades out)Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:NET Category:PBS Category:HBO Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Disney Version